Una carta sin destino
by Yume Makino
Summary: Que pasa si despues de tantos años ocultando un sentimiento llega el dia en que pierdes toda esperanza con el amor de tu vida, entonces decides escribir una carta en la cual confiesas tus sentimientos.


Hola bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrio mientras oia una cancion pense en hacerlo un taiora no correspondido pero me gusto un takari no correspondido y un koushiroxkari , espero q les guste y dejen review con su opinion por favor

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de verano en Paris, un joven rubio ojiazul estaba sentado en la alberca de su departamento observando el atardecer y viendo ese hermoso paisaje, pasados unos minutos sonó el teléfono al atender su mirada se puso triste y melancólica, pero de sus labios se esbozaba una sonrisa, entonces pasada media hora de escuchar colgó el teléfono y se dirigió nuevamente a la alberca la cual estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir. 

_Hola ¿como has estado? Yo bien, aquí en Paris continuando mis estudios, no nos hemos visto desde la boda de mi hermano con Sora. Te he extrañado, desde que me mude nos vemos menos, aunque hablamos seguido por teléfono y por el Chat, por eso te parecerá extraño que te escriba esta carta pero creo que es la mejor forma de decirte un secreto que he guardado por años, pero primero quería contarte algo que paso hace unas semana._

_Estaba paseando por un parque que queda frente a mi departamento y vi a dos niños discutiendo, uno se parecía mucho a Taichi creo que era por el uso de los googles y el otro a Yamato, el motivo de la riña era un balón de fútbol, en ese momento llego una niña de la edad de ambos la cual los reprendió no pude evitar compararla con Sora y justo detrás estaba otra que parecía un año meno, esta se veía en el reflejo de una fuente que estaba cerca del lugar, se acomodaba el sombrero justo como hacia Mimi en sus épocas de niña mimada y pensar que ahora estaba felizmente casada con tu hermano y va a tener un hijo, mas atrás habían otros dos niños uno mayor con lentes que le daban cierto aire intelectual pero que a la vez se notaba nervioso tal como Jou a su lado se encontraba otro sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con su computadora, parecía obsesionado, como Koushiro aquel que luego se ganó tu corazón, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron dos pequeños de siete años jugando en una caja de arena, cuando los vi recordé cuando tu y yo estábamos igual, me causo una gran ternura y a la vez nostalgia de aquellas épocas, cuanto hemos crecido, te preguntaras porque te cuento esto y en realidad no lo se, creo que tan solo quería recordar, extraño cuando éramos niños aquellos momentos dorados donde no conocíamos realmente las vicisitudes de la vida. Sabes hay algo que siempre te he querido decir pero no he tenido el valor de hacerlo, ese algo es TE AMO, debes estar sorprendida ante esta confesión y no me extraña no se lo he dicho a nadie ni siquiera a patamon que siempre me ha acompañado aunque creo que él lo sospecha, he sido un cobarde al no poder decirte nada, aun recuerdo cuando éramos adolescentes y todos decían que éramos mas que amigos, cuanto hubiese deseado que esto fuese así y no solo rumores, ahora estamos a una semana de tu boda con Izzi y yo soy el padrino, para mi es doloroso ser aquel que entregara los anillos que te unirán con otro hombre otro hombre que es mi amigo¿Cuándo perdí tu amor? Me he preguntado tantas veces, pero que digo nunca lo he perdido porque nunca lo he tenido, no se pierde lo que no se tiene, pero sabes soy feliz pues se que tu lo serás con él, me despido y nos vemos la semana que viene en tu gran día, probablemente esta carta nunca te llegara como tantas otras donde te confieso mis sentimientos pues se que si te enteras cuanto he sufrido por este amor no correspondido tu también lo harás y eso no lo deseo._

_Eres la luz que guía mi camino_

_Aquella que me mantiene en pie_

_Y que aunque sea inalcanzable_

_Siempre estará ahí para admirarla _

_Adios Hikary Yagami._

_Se despide tu amigo Takeru Takaishi._

Al terminar de escribir tomo la hoja y la metió en un sobre el cual sello, se levanto de la silla y saco de su mesa de noche un cofre en el cual habían muchos sobres y coloco la carta que acababa de hacer, luego se sentó en su cama y se durmió esperando un nuevo día.


End file.
